Girl Magnetic
Girl Magnetic (Hangul: 너란 Girl) is a song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the fourth track from their first full-length studio album Identify. Audio Spotify Lyrics 내게 와줘요 You’re so magnetic 점점 빠져요 You’re so fantastic (둥둥둥) (둥두둥둥둥) 내게 와줘요 You’re so magnetic 점점 빠져요 You’re so fantastic Beautiful girl 너의 매력 Beautiful girl 날 받아줘 내게 와줘요 You’re so magnetic 점점 빠져요 You’re so fantastic |Rom = naege wajwoyo You’re so magnetic jeomjeom ppajyeoyo You’re so fantastic (dungdungdung) (dungdudungdungdung) naege wajwoyo You’re so magnetic jeomjeom ppajyeoyo You’re so fantastic Beautiful girl neoui maeryeok Beautiful girl nal badajwo naege wajwoyo You’re so magnetic jeomjeom ppajyeoyo You’re so fantastic |Eng = GOT7~ Come on I’m not joking around, ever since I first got to know you I’m not the same person I used to be Whatever I’m doing, I don’t really know what I’m doing Whatever anyone says, I’m just blankly walking You appear in my head every day Whatever I’m thinking about, you star in it Then with a zoned out face, I start talking to myself Why are you so pretty? When I look at you, when you’re smiling with your eyes It feels like I’ll faint Why am I so nervous? I can’t hold in the ringing of my heart The closer you come to me, the bigger it grows Come to me, you’re so magnetic I’m attracted to all of you I keep getting shaken up I’m falling for you more and more, you’re so fantastic My dream is to have you You’re the end to my decision It’s you girl girl girl It’s you girl girl girl Be my girl girl girl You’re in my heart my heart (Boom boom boom) What you’re hearing right now is not the sound of a drum (Boom boom boom boom) It’s the sound of my heart that grows louder every time I think of you Situations like this are not so good I don’t know, I’m not in the right mind, my heart is a mess There is a solution to this condition, it’s your love Why do you shine so much? Because of your eyes when you look at me I feel like I’ll go blind Why are you so hot? My face is getting more and more colored The closer you come to me, the redder it gets Come to me, you’re so magnetic I’m attracted to all of you I keep getting shaken up I’m falling for you more and more, you’re so fantastic My dream is to have you You’re the end to my decision It’s you girl girl girl It’s you girl girl girl Be my girl girl girl You’re in my heart my heart Beautiful girl I’m pulled to you like a magnet Your attractive eyes Suck me in Beautiful girl Please don’t make me anxious Accept me Oh please, please~ Come to me, you’re so magnetic I’m attracted to all of you I keep getting shaken up I’m falling for you more and more, you’re so fantastic My dream is to have you You’re the end to my decision It’s you girl }} Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:Identify Category:Discography Category:Songs